Controls
'Crash Bandicoot' *'Jump' - Press the X button to jump in the air. For a higher jump, hold the X button longer. To get maximum height, hold the X button whilst bouncing off of enemies and crates (2 crates height). *'Spin Attack' - Press the Square button to spin for a small amount of time, enabling Crash to defeat enemies that make contact with him. *'Crouch' - Press the Circle or R1 button to duck and avoid hazards. *'Crawl '- Hold down the Circle or R1 button and move around to make Crash crawl. Useful for getting through low gaps. *'Slide' - Moving and pressing the Circle or R1 button makes Crash slide forward. Used as an attack, it's especially useful against enemies with harmful/protected upper halves. *'High Jump' - By holding down the Circle or R1 button and pressing the X button, Crash will jump higher. To jump farther, use the slide move and jump at the same time (3 crates height). *'Belly Flop' - Jump and press the Circle or R1 button to make Crash perform a belly flop. It's useful against enemies with thick layers and for breaking Locked Crates. *'Hang' - To hang from meshes, simply jump up to them. You can move around and spin while hanging, but spinning will stop you from moving. *'Underwater' - When underwater, Crash can swim faster by tapping the X button with rhythm. He can also spin as usual. 'Super Powers' '- Super Belly Flop: Your Belly Flop's effect radius is increased with this power. - Double Jump: Jump once and jump again in the air (4 crates height). Combine it with a High Jump for maximum height (5 crates). - Death Tornado: This power allows you to spin longer by tapping the spin button repeatedly. Use it in mid-air to float. - Fruit Bazooka: Hold down the L2 button to bring out the bazooka. Aim with the D-Pad or left analog stick and shoot with the Circle button. - Crash Dash: Hold down the R2 button to run faster.﻿' 'Coco Bandicoot' *Jump - Press the X button to jump in the air. For a higher jump, press the X button longer. (3 crates height). ' 'Baby T-Rex (Crash only)﻿ *You can move around freely when riding the T-Rex. Any contact with a crate will break it. If you get hit, the T-Rex will run away to the next nest. The T-Rex is capable of moving and jumping ' 'Jet-Sub (Crash only) *If you get one of these while underwater, you'll automatically move to the direction you're heading. To go faster, simply move to the place you want to go. Press the X or Circle buttons to shoot forward projectiles, and the Square button to get a speed boost forward. If the Jet-Sub gets hit, it will be destroyed. ' 'Motorcycle (Crash only) Hold down the X button to accelerate and the Square button to brake. It is impossible to turn around with the Motorcycle. Falling into holes or going off-track will not cost you lives, but it will slow you down﻿ 'Pura (Coco only)' *When riding Pura, you'll be in constant movement and you can't turn around. To charge, hold down the Square or Circle buttons. Jumping while charging makes you go higher.﻿ ' 'Jet-Ski (Coco only) *To accelerate, hold down the X button. When jumping off of ramps, pull the left analog stick/D-Pad in any direction to perform different flip stunts. When landing on water, pull the left analog stick/D-Pad forward to dive (good for getting underwater goodies). Don't get hit, or you'll lose a life. Bi-plane *Pull the left analog stick backward to ascend, and push it forward to dive (or use the D-Pad down and up). You can do a barrel roll with the Square button and shoot with the Circle or R1 button. You can press the X button to slow down, and if you go through a speed ring, roll into it to get a faster boost. If your health bar reaches 0%, you'll lose a life. Miscellaneous *HUD - Press the Triangle button to bring out the Heads-Up Display.